Otter Love
by Marlenerocks
Summary: Marlene the otter was lonely, but one day, the love of her life came. Of course, the penguins are paranoid about it and think he's a spy. Can Marlene stay with her love or will she have to get rid of him? MarlenexAntonio, SkipperxKitka
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a warm, spring day. Marlene sat in her cave, strumming her Spanish guitar. The lovely sound echoed off of the walls of her cave. Although she did love the sound it made, she felt lonely. She set her guitar down and walked outside, feeling the warmth beat down on her. She looked at the other cages. The penguins were having high-five practice, and the lemurs were dancing. Everyone had someone to be with, except for Marlene. Although she was lonely, she didn't like to admit it, especially to the penguins. They would try to help her and Marlene wouldn't like that. Although they were her friends, she did find them a bit annoying. Same with the lemurs. They blasted loud music all day and all night long, and it wasn't Spanish guitar music. Marlene felt an urge to be with someone else.

To kill her boredom and loneliness, she grabbed her Spanish guitar, sat on a rock and started to play it. But instead of a happy tune coming out, she heard a slow, sad tune. She frowned. _I can't let this bother me, _she thought. _I won't live a healthy life if I keep dreaming of someone to be with. _Although, she did have her friends Hisser, Cori, Toby, Sahara and Jason to hang out with, they were gone out on a hunt for a hot dog stand. They had asked Marlene to go with, but she had felt like staying home. Also, she would've gone crazy. She sighed. She wished she had gone. She then continued strumming her guitar, filling her mind with sadness.

Fred nibbled on an acorn. Hearing a rustling outside, he poked his head out of the tree and looked down. Below him, he saw a muscular otter with stunning green eyes.

"Yo, Fred, what's up?" He queried with a Spanish accent. Fred glanced up.

"Sky, clouds..." he paused for a moment. "And leaves." The otter began to laugh.

"Oh, you and that sense of humor! I'm kind of bored today. I think I'll play my Spanish guitar. Would you like to listen, Fred?" The otter asked. Fred shrugged.

"Sure, I'll hear, Antonio." Fred answered. The otter pulled a Spanish guitar out from being his back.

"Bueno, amigo," the otter said and started to play. Fred smiled. But suddenly, to his disappointment, he stopped playing. Fred started at him, confused. Antonio glanced at his guitar and sighed. "Suddenly I do not feel like playing my Spanish guitar. I want to do something else, meet someone new..." Antonio's voice trailed off. He set the guitar on the ground. Fred shrugged. He didn't know anyone else, really. Suddenly, Antonio's face lit up. "Amigo, tell me about that girl you dated a few months ago, you know, the one you broke up with?" Fred remembered her. She had laughed at him for no reason.

"Oh, the cat? Oh yes, well, she laughed at every thing I said." Fred murmured.

"A cat? Well, okay, what did she look like?" Antonio questioned. Fred thought for a moment.

"Well, she looked like you, except she had brown eyes and she didn't have a lot of muscles." Fred explained. Antonio laughed.

"That is not a cat, silly! It is an otter, like me! I must go find her!" He began to run away, but stopped and turned to Fred. "Where did she live, again?"

"The zoo." Fred said.

"Adios, my good friend!" Antonio waved his paw and ran away. Fred waved back and returned to eating his nut.

Marlene set her guitar down. She lay on the grass, thinking of something to do. She could swim. _No, _she thought. _The water will be too cold. _She stood up and started to walk away to put her guitar back, but instead she felt something crash into her. She screamed and fell forward. She covered her eyes and prepared herself for a loud crash, but she saw a paw reach down and seize her guitar.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pardon me, otter. I am so terribly sorry, I should have watched where I was going." The creature apologized. Marlene looked up and saw a male otter. He had amazing green eyes that looked like giant emeralds and he had big muscles under his chocolate colored fur. Marlene sighed and got to her feet. She brushed herself off. He handed her her Spanish guitar, and she found that it was in perfect shape. No dents, no cracks...

"No, it's my fault..." the wind carried her words softly away. "I'm Marlene. What is your name?"

"Estoy Antonio," he said with fluent Spanish. Marlene started to feel dizzy.

"So, Antonio, is it? I like that name." She glanced at her Spanish guitar in her paws. "Thanks for catching my Spanish guitar. It would have broke if you weren't there." Antonio laughed.

"I happen to play a Spanish guitar myself. Would you like to hear?" Antonio queried. Marlene clasped her hands together. She had been waiting forever for this moment!

"Of course!" She squealed. Antonio grabbed a Spanish guitar from behind his back and slowly strummed the Spanish guitar. Each note sounded perfect to Marlene. Although she herself was a great guitar, it was nothing compared to how he played. Marlene soon felt a smile creep across her face.

"You like it, don't you?" Antonio laughed. Marlene nodded solemnly. "Would you like me to play some more?"

"Actually, I was thinking, maybe we can go to my place and talk?" Marlene cocked her head. Antonio nodded.

"Yes, that would be perfect. Do you mind leading the way?" Antonio agreed. Marlene shook her head and walked over to her cave. She was starting to like this guy. They padded into her cave, and she sat down. She motioned the other otter, Antonio, to sit across from her. He rested his head on the stone wall and he stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Este lugar es hermoso," he breathed. Marlene chuckled. She never got that from anyone, especially in Spanish.

"Thank you!" She laughed. Antonio grinned. Now it was time to get things out of this guy.

"De nada," he replied quickly.

"So, where do you live? Because they aren't anymore otters in this zoo. Were you transfered? From where?" Marlene started. Antonio raised his hand to silence her.

"I am from no zoo. I am the Otter Bachelor of Central Park." Antonio explained. Marlene got the idea.

"So, you live in Central Park? Since when has there been an otter there?" She started to chuckle nervously, and she was afraid that Antonio thought she was weird. But he kept his happy gaze locked on her, so she went on. "I've been there once, and it was the first time I have ever been outside of captivity. I went crazy, so... Well, that's what everybody says. I don't remember, though." Antonio had a quizzical look on his face.

"Everybody? There are others here?" Antonio looked around. Marlene giggled.

"Not in this cage. Outside, in other cages. We have penguins, lemurs, chimpanzees, gorillas, a kangaroo, a rhino, and elephant, camels, a polar bear, reptiles, a red rhodesian slasher, a ring-tailed cat, a black-footed ferret, a fennec fox, and a wolverine." Marlene listed all the animals in the zoo. Antonio began to tremble. "Is something wrong?" Antonio shook his head.

"It's just... well, I kind of get nervous around new species. It took me forever to get used to Fred." Antonio admitted. Marlene raised an eyebrow.

"Fred? Fred the squirrel?" Marlene queried. Antonio nodded, smiling.

"Yes, the squirrel. Him and that sense of humor!" He started to laugh. Marlene rolled her eyes. Fred didn't have a sense of humor... He was just dumb. Marlene had dated him long ago, and when she thought he made jokes, she laughed, but it was actually him just being himself. He was stupid. The penguins had set him up with Marlene. She had known it was a bad idea from the start, but she did it to please Kowalski. She didn't even like him on their date. She sighed.

"Oh, _him_," she whispered. Antonio stared at her.

"Pardon?" he said. Marlene shook her head.

"No, no, nothing." Marlene laughed. Antonio smiled. "It's just I dated him a while go, but... well, he wasn't the one for me."

"He told me about that," Antonio nodded. "He just wasn't that special guy." Marlene sat there silently, and for a moment, there was an awkward silence. She didn't make eye contact with Antonio, because she was too nervous.

"Hey, Marlene! We brought you some hot dogs!" A voice yelled. Marlene leapt to her feet. Antonio stood in front of Marlene, anger flaring in his eyes, looking stronger than ever. A red rhodesian slasher, a ring-tailed cat, a black-footed ferret, a fennec fox, and a wolverine padded inside. Antonio turned his hands into fists. Marlene started to feel a bit scared. She had never seen Antonio like this before!

"Dare get near my lady? 'Cause if you do, I'll beat you to a pulp!" Antonio spat. The animals stopped dead in their tracks.

"Your lady?" The black-footed ferret murmured, shaking. Marlene held Antonio's shoulders and did her best she could to smile.

"Don't worry, Antonio, these are my friends!" Marlene's voice shook. Antonio dipped his head.

"Estoy triste, amigo," Antonio said. They stepped back a bit.

"What did he say?" The fennec fox queried.

"He said he's sorry," Marlene translated. The black-footed ferret stepped forward, his eyes narrowed. He let out a low growl.

"Your lady?" he repeated. "She's mine and no one else's!" The ferret bellowed. Marlene covered his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Toby, but I'm not dating you. You're just a friend." Marlene sounded almost too sympathetic. Toby, the black-footed ferret, turned his back on her and crossed him arms. He made an angry huffing noise.

"How rude of me to not introduce my friends to you," Marlene said. "The ferret is Toby, the cat, or slasher, is Hisser, the ring-tailed cat is Cori, the fennec fox is Sahara, and the wolverine is Jason." She turned to her other friends. "Guys, this is my new friend Antonio. He's from Central Park." They waved slowly.

"Greetings, amigos. How nice it is of you to join us!" He grinned. Hisser ironed her ears to her head.

"Is he Spanish?" she asked. Marlene nodded.

"Guys, I think Marlene and him need some alone time," Jason mumbled. Toby shook his head.

"No! I will not leave!" He protested. Jason rolled his eyes, got behind Toby and shoved him out. Toby let out a scream. The wolverine left, and so did Marlene's other friends. Marlene sighed and turned to Antonio.

"I'm sorry... as you were saying?" Marlene turned back to Antonio. He shuffled his feet. Suddenly, there was a loud boom outside. Marlene let out a tiny scream, and Antonio started to laugh.

"It's only a storm," he said. Marlene could hear tiny pounding on the roof above her. She sighed. That was so embarrassing! She didn't want to seem like she was scared of thunder. She turned to Antonio and narrowed her eyes. He sighed. "I better get back to my house. Fred wanted to see me, and I really need to go clean my house." He turned to walk away, but stopped. "Maybe I can see you later tonight? I'm free at 9:00." Marlene felt butterflies in her stomach. Would this be her first date in four months?

"S-sure," she stammered. "I'm free too. Can you meet me here? Remember, I can't go in Central Park or I will go crazy. You don't want that, do you?" Antonio shook his head. "So..."

"Tonight, 9:00, here," he tried to remember everything, and he was successful. He waved his paw. "Adios, my love!" He called out and vanished. When he disappeared, playing a song on his Spanish guitar, Marlene felt so happy she felt as if she could fly. She danced around her room, humming a happy tune. To make the moment better, she seized her Spanish guitar and started to play. She sang a song that went along with it. _I have to spread the news. The penguins would be happy to hear that I found a date all by myself. They will now know that I am capable of myself and that I don't need their help all the time. _She decided to bring her Spanish guitar too, just to make things more joyful. She danced out of her cave and over to the penguin habitat.


	3. Chapter 3

She leapt across the penguin pool and took the other entrance. She padded inside their HQ, strumming the guitar and humming.

"Intruder! Intruder!" A voice shouted. A flash of black and white zoomed in front of her, but she walked on calmly. She was to happy to be surprised.

"Hey, guys," she greeted. Skipper, the leader of the penguins, stopped and stared at her.

"Marlene! What are you doing here? You know you can't just bust in! Ever heard of knocking?" Skipper snapped. Marlene continued to play the guitar. She was to happy to be annoyed.

"You never knock when you come over," she pointed out. The penguins exchanged glances. Private stared at Marlene's Spanish guitar. He pointed at it.

"Why do you have a Spanish guitar with you?" Private queried in his British accent. Marlene still strummed it happily.

"Because," she started, then broke out into song. She played the Spanish guitar to go along with her singing. "I've got a date, I've got a date, I've got a date, with another otter!" She sang, spinning around. Skipper grabbed her shoulders and stopped her. "What?"

"A date? With who? Does he live in the zoo?" Skipper asked. Marlene shook her head.

"He lives in Central Park. He's an otter, like me, and his name is Antonio. He can play the Spanish guitar, and he can speak Spanish, and he has an accent, and-" Marlene started to explain, but Skipper silenced her.

"Kowalski! What's the chance of him being a spy for Dr. Blowhole?" Skipper turned to the tall penguin, who was writing with a blue crayon in a notebook.

"28%, Skipper," Kowalski replied, "maybe."

"Well, that's all we need. Stop dating this guy. He's probably a spy for Dr. Blowhole! Trying to destroy us all, kill us all," Skipper demanded. Marlene's happiness suddenly turned to anger.

"Skipper, he is not a spy! He's a nice guy, and I really like him. I am capable of taking care of myself. I don't need your guys' help. I'm 100% sure he isn't a spy. If he were, wouldn't he be trying to take over your head quarters right now?" Marlene growled. The penguins looked at each other. Rico started to make lots of grunts and weird noises. "What is he saying?"

"He's saying that he probably is a spy waiting for the right time to strike." Kowalski translated. "And, Marlene, you can never be 100% sure."

"Fine! Then I'm 99.9% sure!" Marlene spat. Private stepped forward.

"Marlene, would you like us to watch over you on your date with this Antonio guy so he doesn't try to hurt you?" Private suggested. Marlene shoved him away.

"No! I don't need your help! If on my date tonight I find out he's a spy, then I'll beat him up. Simple!" Marlene grinned at her own idea, but Skipper disapproved of it.

"What makes you think you can beat a boy?" Skipper asked. Marlene stomped her foot and turned to leave.

"I'm still going on the date without you watching me! You'll see that he isn't a spy!" Marlene shouted and raced away. She felt the rain pound down on her, but she didn't wipe them away. She held her Spanish guitar close to her heart, fearing that the rain would ruin it. She leapt over the fence just in time to miss Alice the zookeeper from seeing her. The zookeeper was strolling down the sidewalks, glancing at each cage. Marlene sighed and set her guitar in its special place in her cave.

"Hello!" Marlene jumped into the air and let out a screech. She turned to see King Julien, Maurice, and Mort.

"What are you doing here? You about gave me a heart attack!" Marlene scowled. King Julien walked up to Marlene.

"You seemed to be in a big hurry, and I wanted to know what was going on!" King Julien replied. Marlene slapped her forehead.

"I have a date tonight, okay?" Marlene snarled at him, then started to sort the stuff in her cave. The place had to be perfect for the date that night.

"With who?" King Julien questioned. Marlene turned to glare at him. His eyes were full of sorrow. She rolled her eyes.

"An otter," she answered, "Named Antonio."

"Well, I hope you break up with him," King Julien sneered. Marlene returned to her work.

"Well, even if I did break up with him, what makes you think I would go out with you?" Marlene queried. King Julien fixed his crown that was sitting on his head.

"I'm handsomer, smarter, cooler, and I know how to throw a party!" King Julien started to bounce around the room, singing and dancing. Marlene stopped him.

"I don't care! Leave me alone!" Marlene felt so mad she could cry. Why didn't they just trust her with her decisions. Finally, Maurice spoke up.

"King Julien, she seems kind of in a bad mood. Maybe we should leave her alone," he suggested. King Julien turned to Mort.

"I will not leave, Maurice, until she knows that I'm the one for her!" King Julien spat. Mort bounded over to King Julien and hugged his feet.

"Maybe she's jealous that she isn't going out with King Julien!" Mort squeaked.

"Do not touch the royal feet!" King Julien bellowed, shaking his foot furiously. Mort screamed and flew off.

"Please, just leave. I really need some alone time," Marlene's voice shook. King Julien stomped his foot.

"Fine, I'll go. Maurice, Mort, follow me!" King Julien turned and walked out of her cave, Maurice and Mort right behind him. Marlene sighed and sat down. She needed some alone time. Her friends were bothering her.

"Hello?"

"WHAT?" Marlene shouted. What was up with her friends today? Barging in when she needed alone time. She turned her attention to the entrance of the cave and saw Hisser padding up to her. The cat narrowed her eyes and flattened her ears.

"What's up?" Hisser didn't seem surprised at Marlene's sudden temper. Marlene relaxed.

"I have a date..." she couldn't get herself to say it. What if Hisser disapproved of it too? "I have a date with Antonio tonight. I'm getting ready. Sorry I snapped at you! Everyone at the zoo has been annoying me today. They won't let me make my own decisions! Do you think I made a good choice, being with Antonio?" Marlene prepared for her friend to say no, but instead she let out a mreow of laughter.

"Of course you made a good choice! Whatever you chose and you think it's right, is a good choice." Hisser sat down and suddenly her face looked sad. "You're actually lucky you found someone that you want to spend the rest of your life with." Marlene sighed. Everyone but her and her friends thought that Hisser was evil, rude, and just plain awful.

"Well, there has to be somebody out there that wants you," Marlene pointed out. Hisser rolled her eyes.

"In my dreams!" She hissed, sarcastic. Marlene felt bad and queazy at the same time, so she decided to make Hisser leave.

"Um, Hisser? Not to be rude or anything, but, can you please leave? I have to get ready." Marlene murmured, her voice cracking. Hisser turned to Marlene and ruffled her fur. She got to her feet, scratched her back, and padded out of the cave. Marlene sighed. There had to be someone who liked her. Marlene shrugged and returned to cleaning her house. "Hisser!" Hisser poked her head inside. "If Toby asks, tell him I'm sure someday he'll find someone better than me." Emotions painted a sly grin on Hisser's face. She nodded and left. Marlene palmed her face. Had she really left Hisser to deliver the message to the ferret, the #1 victim of her harassing?


	4. Chapter 4

Hisser padded into Jason the wolverine's den. She tried to keep a strait face. When she took a breath, a disgusting odor drifted in her nose. She stuck her tongue out and plugged her nose in disgust.

"Ew, Jason, what's that?" She snapped. Jason turned to her and growled.

"I can't help it! That's why wolverines are nicknamed the Stink Bear!" Jason sneered. Hisser decided to make a little joke. Actually, it was a joke to her. Jason would find it annoying.

"Why, because you fart a lot?" Hisser teased. Jason thrashed his tail angrily in the air. Hisser knew it wasn't because of that. Wolverines actually just produced bad odor to mark their territory and to mark their food. She scanned the cave. Jason was lying in his bed, trying to go to sleep. Sahara was playing BS with Cori and Toby. She grinned and rubbed her hands together. She padded over to Toby and chuckled under her breath. "Hey, Toby, Marlene's going on a date with that Antonio otter tonight. Any comments?" Hisser growled in a mocking tone. Toby froze. Everyone in the zoo knew about Toby's crush on Marlene. Sadly, she didn't like him in that way back.

"Antonio...?" his voice trailed off. Hisser nodded, making her laugh sound like a hiss. "But... I'm her soul mate!" Hisser sat next to him and tried to make herself look as sad as possible.

"And she told me to tell you that Antonio is handsomer, smarter, and cooler than you'll ever be. And she said Antonio knows how to throw a party! Unlike you," Hisser started digging dirt out from underneath her claws. Toby started to tremble.

"T-that's not t-true!" Toby stuttered.

"It is! She told me to tell you that!" Hisser spat. Toby's eyelid twitched. Hisser got to her feet. "Well, I better go. I'm planning to play a prank on Joey. Anyone want to come with?" Cori and Sahara leapt to their feet.

"We'll watch!" They squealed, racing after Hisser. Toby and Jason were the only ones who stayed. Jason turned to Toby and saw him shaking.

"You gonna go too?" Jason queried. Toby slowly shook his head, whipped around and put his hands on Jason's muzzle.

"Marlene couldn't have said that! She couldn't have! She's too nice!" Toby screeched. Jason pried him off. He wrinkled his nose.

"Maybe she was joking," Jason suggested, yawning.

"No, she wasn't! Jason, I will not eat, I will not sleep until Marlene realizes that I'm her true love!" Toby vowed. Jason rolled his eyes. "The next time I see you you're ribs are going to be showing," Jason said sarcastically.

"Very funny," Toby replied in the same sarcastic tone. Jason watched as Toby got up and walked away into the dark night, sobbing along the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Marlene sat outside, strumming her Spanish guitar. She was desperate, and whenever something moved, she'd jump and say, "Hi, Antonio!" Of course it wasn't him. It always just a small bird or mouse. She started to pace back and forth. He said he'd be there at 9:00! She started to think of what could've happened to him. A natural disaster, falling space debris, random street crime, an industrial accident, a badger attack... then a thought popped into her head. _The penguins! They must of kidnapped him! _Marlene thought angrily.

"Oh, if the penguins kidnapped him I'm going to beat them up, tie their wings and legs together and throw them off the Empire State Building-" she started to rant, but then she heard a familiar voice.

"Marlene?"

"Antonio!" Marlene raced up to the Spanish otter and wrapped her arms around him. He stared back down at her and started to laugh. "I hope you didn't miss me too much!" He joked. Marlene laughed.

"I missed you pretty bad," she said, stepping back. She stared into his eyes, and she froze. They were like sparkling emeralds. She saw her reflection in them. "So, do you have this planned out?"

"I thought you did!" Antonio giggled. Marlene felt her head spin.

"No..."

"Don't worry, it's okay." Antonio laughed. "Let's go out in the city. El ubicacion de una sueno-fecha." Marlene held Antonio's hand and they walked off to the big, bright city. Although they didn't know it, they were being watched.

"He's taking her to the city! Kowalski, what can he be up to?" Skipper queried. Kowalski grabbed a notebook and crayon and started jotting down ideas.

"He can be trying to kill her, he can be taking her to his HQ, and about 1,000,000 more possibilities, but the only good theory is that he's taking her out on a nice date." Kowalski explained. Rico regurgitated a stick of dynamite.

"Ka-boom?" he grunted, holding the stick. Skipper raised his wing and shook his head. "D'aww..." Rico swallowed the dynamite with a sad look on his face.

"I don't feel comfortable doing this," Private admitted. "He looks pretty nice to me."

"That's what he wants you to think." Skipper murmured. "Marlene's too good and nice to see the evilness in him. That's why we're not so good and nice." Skipper turned to Private. "We must always expect the worst. Who knows what's running through his sick mind right now."

Marlene and Antonio sat on a stone wall, staring at the fountain show that was happening before them. Marlene rested her head on Antonio's shoulder.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Marlene sighed. Antonio nodded. "Antonio, I was just wondering-" Before she could finish, something hard came over and knocked her to the ground. She screamed.

"Uh, Marlene? Isn't that one of your friends?" Antonio queried, before four figures came and took him away.

Marlene knocked the thing off, gasping for air. When she looked at what had attacked her, she stared into the blue eyes of Private.

"Sorry, Marlene, I didn't feel right about this either!" Private admitted in his British accent then sped away on his belly. Marlene glanced around, looking for her beloved boyfriend.

"Antonio?" she asked, looking around. Finally, she realized what had happened so she ran back home.

"I wonder how Marlene's doing with Antonio," Cori wondered aloud, padding out of her cage, Hisser, Sahara, and Jason following. Suddenly Marlene appeared in front of them.

"Penguins stole my date!" Marlene spat.

"Ahhh!" Cori stepped back a half-step, screaming.

"No, really?" Hisser giggled. Marlene grasped the cat's shoulders and shook her.

"We were watching the fountain show, and they came and took him away!" She explained. "Hey, where's Toby?"

"He left. He said he had some 'important business' to see to." Sahara rolled her eyes. Marlene's anger returned.

"Toby! I should've known! Of course he would team up with the penguins and steal Antonio! He hates him!" Marlene shouted. Jason nodded.

"The last time I saw him he vowed never to exceed special needs until he wins your heart." Jason explained. Marlene stared at him, one eye-brow raised and her mouth hanging open.

"What?" She yelled. Jason's fur bristled.

"Never mind!" Jason yowled.

"Will you come with me to get Antonio back?" Marlene questioned. They nodded. Marlene sped away over to the penguins' HQ, her friends following her.

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Toby flung Antonio on the ground. They surrounded him. Private stood their too. They tied Antonio up so he couldn't go anywhere.

"Where's Dr. Blowhole?" Skipper snapped. Antonio stared at him.

"Who?" Antonio replied. Skipper slapped him across the face.

"What's Dr. Blowhole up to?" Kowalski asked.

"Dr. Blowhole? Who's he?" Antonio queried. Kowalski slapped him just like Skipper did.

"Hang in there!" Private whispered to Antonio. He nodded slowly, not sure if he should trust him or not.

"Has Dr. Blowhole got anymore evil plans?" Skipper sneered. Antonio started to get scared.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Antonio started to shake. Skipper slapped him once more.

"Grawhalaba!" Rico grunted. Antonio stared at him.

"What?" Antonio cocked his head. Rico suddenly regurgitated a chainsaw and raised it in the air. Antonio screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop!" Toby shouted. Rico set the chainsaw down. "I want to ask him a question." He walked up to Antonio and slapped him.

"You have to ask him a question first," Kowalski reminded him. Toby turned to the tall penguin, an annoyed look on his face.

"I knew that!" Toby spat, turning back to the Hispanic otter. "What color is the sky?" He slapped him again.

"It has to be a yes or no question!" Skipper snapped. Toby shook his head.

"I don't care!" Toby retorted, slapping Skipper. Skipper slapped him back.

"Stop!" Everyone stopped and turned to see King Julien, Maurice, and Mort coming padding him. "I demand to speak to the otter." Skipper grimaced at the lemurs and stepped back. Toby turned his hands into balls of fists and slinked away.

"What do you want from me?" Antonio squeaked, scared. "I swear, I don't know anything about Dr. Blowspot or whats-his-face." King Julien walked up to him, anger in his eyes.

"I don't care about that fish," King Julien growled.

"Dolphin!" Skipper sneered.

"I don't care!" King Julien turned back to Antonio. "Just tell me, and it has to be the truth, did you steal Marlene from me?" Antonio stared at King Julien, his face blank of expression.

"Yeah, um, real quick, one thing, WHAT?" Antonio yelled. King Julien stomped his foot angrily.

"She was my girlfriend, yeah, that's right, mine! And you stole her from me!" King Julien spat. Antonio shook his head hopelessly.

"No, I didn't!" Antonio yelled. King Julien looked up at the sky.

"Then she was cheating on me," King Julien said aloud to himself. "But I'm pretty sure that's not the case, because if she did, then I would banish her from the kingdom." He then turned back to Antonio. "Tell the truth or I will rip your limbs off one at a time, sew them back together, then rip them off again!"

"I won't rip your limbs off!" Mort squealed, hugging King Julien's feet.

"I will rip your limbs off if you keep touching the royal feet!" King Julien snapped, picking up Mort and throwing him across the room.

"I am telling the truth, and you have to believe me. I am an otter of the truth, and peace, and I will tell you now, slowly, that I did not steal Marlene from you, and that she was not even dating you in the first place. She simply fell in love with me, and I fell in love with her." Antonio explained. King Julien paused for a moment to think it over. Suddenly, Toby rushed over and shoved King Julien out of the way.

"He didn't steal her from you, he stole her from me!" Toby snapped. King Julien raced over, fixing his crown.

"How dare you push the king around!" He snarled. "And she was dating me, not you!"

"No! She loves me!" Toby spat.

"No, she loves me, and me only!"

"Liar, liar!"

"You are an idiot for calling the king a liar!"

"You are not the king! You are a stupid lemur!"

"Who dares call the king stupid?"

"Me!"

Without warning, the argument turned into a fist fight between the lemur and the ferret.

"Go King Julien! Go King Julien!" Mort chanted. Maurice rolled his eyes.

"Rico, forward with the chainsaw!" Skipper pointed at Antonio, and Rico seized the chainsaw and turned it on, holding it high.

"Misericordia, I mendigar!" Antonio wailed in Spanish.

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice cried. Everyone stopped and glanced at the entrance.

"Marlene! Usted esta aqui to guardar me!" Antonio grinned. Marlene walked up to King Julien and Toby.

"What's going on here?" Marlene queried.

"You're mine, Marlene, not King Julien's or Antonio's!" Toby snapped. Marlene glared at them.

"You guys were fighting over me? Toby, I am not some prize!" Marlene sneered. Toby shook his head.

"You are to me," Toby muttered under his breath.

"W-what?" Marlene froze for a second, glaring at Toby. She suddenly turned to Hisser and gestured her to go over to Toby. "Hisser," her voice trailed off, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I'm on it," Hisser walked over casually, a bored expression on her face. Toby's face turned frightened and he thrust his hands up in front of his face.

"Hisser, what are you doing?" Toby's voice shook as Hisser seized his hand. "W-wait, what-OW! Why would you do that?" Toby screeched and Hisser bent his arm backwards. There was a loud cracking noise and he collapsed on the ground, watching his limp arm dangle. He batted it a few times, wincing in pain each time he did it, then Hisser grasped the scruff on the back of his neck and picked him up by that. "Okay, okay. Antonio or King Julien, which ever one, may have the lovely paw of Marlene! Just put me down!" Toby pleaded. Hisser dropped Toby and he let out a huff of pain.

"Marlene! We were in the middle of something important!" Skipper sounded annoyed. Kowalski crossed his wings. Rico glared at Marlene. Private looked anxious.

"Important? Let me tell you something important! Antonio is not a spy and he never was! You just think you're right and go on with your paranoia stuff and it gets you in trouble! But right now you're in more trouble then you could ever imagine!" Marlene snapped. Kowalski raised a wing.

"But-" he started.

"Shut up, Kowalski!" Marlene pointed at Kowalski and he stopped talking. "You just totally ruined my date, ruined my best night ever! Now I feel terrible, and it's all your fault!" Marlene sneered. Everyone stared at her. Toby raced up to her.

"But, but, but, Marlene! I still love you, and nothing will ever change that!" Toby grinned. Marlene gave him a cold, hard stare.

"Well, FYI, Toby, I don't love you, so just live with it!" Marlene spat. Toby jumped back, and tears filled his eyes. "I'm going home!" Marlene turned and fled, leaving the cold scene behind her.

When she got to her habitat, she jumped onto where she slept, grabbed a pillow and cried into it. She didn't care if she acted harsh back there, the best night of her life had been ruined. All of the happiness in her life had been destroyed. As she cried, she could feel someone's presence next to her. A familiar smell wafted into her nose. She sniffled and raised her head. There, she stared into the green eyes of Antonio.

"Antonio!" she leapt to her feet and squeezed Antonio. He hugged her back. "I thought the penguins had gotten rid of you..."

"Not at all! They feel awful about this whole thing. Well, Private and Toby do, at least..." Antonio's voice faded away. Marlene stepped back and wiped her eyes.

"Well, I don't care at all!" Marlene crossed her arms and glared angrily at the floor.

"Well, you know you're going to have to apologize to them sometime," Antonio said. Marlene shook her head fiercely.

"No way! Not ever!" Marlene growled. Antonio put his hands on Marlene's cheeks and brought her face up so she was looking at him.

"Marlene, look, maybe I was kidnapped and almost beaten to death, but still, this was the best night ever." Antonio said calmly, putting his hands back down at his sides. Marlene sniffled and stared at him in confusion.

"But, but, how? It was the worst night ever!" Marlene queried. Antonio smiled.

"Because I got to spend the night with you," he started. Marlene cracked a smile. "Today at the Fountain Show... it was the best time I ever had. I don't care about what the penguins and Toby did, it didn't ruin anything." Antonio explained. Marlene grinned. Tears started to slid down her face, but they were tears of joy. She hugged Antonio again.

"Well, this is now the best night ever!" Marlene wailed. She stepped back. "But now I feel terrible about what I said... I didn't mean it, I really didn't... They're my friends, no matter how much chaos they cause. But I can't take back what I said..." Marlene's voice shook at the thought of Toby crying, the penguins feeling horrible... She just wanted to make it all better, but she didn't know how.

"Marlene, we always said things we didn't mean, but an apology can make everything better." Antonio soothed. Marlene nodded.

"Okay, tomorrow I'll apologize... I just need some sleep."

"I've got to go then." Antonio turned to leave, but Marlene stopped him.

"Please stay with me, just for tonight." Marlene pleaded. Antonio nodded. "Yipee!"

Marlene switched off the lights, and the two shared the peaceful night together.


End file.
